


Combined Energy

by Grae_Wolf



Series: Batman Prompts [22]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Batman - All Media Types, Constantine (Comic), Justice League - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grae_Wolf/pseuds/Grae_Wolf
Summary: Greek GodsAKAThe Batfamily member's energies have been combined with the energy of a Greek God that represents them.Diana is amused by the situation





	Combined Energy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small ficlet. Sorry if it sucks.  
> It took me a while to choose Damian's combination.

Diana watches as Constantine groans in frustration. While the current situation is partly her fault, she had to admit that it was quite humorous. Circe had decided to curse her allies into being the personification of one of the Gods. Batman, whose main weapon was fear and intimidation, had been turned into the god Phobos-son of Ares and the god of Fear. Nightwing, the one who always tried to keep everyone together, was turned into Hestia’s personification. Hestia only ever wanted her family to be together. She who gave up her Olympian throne for her nephew. Jason’s energy was the most ironic. He was given Thanatos’s energy. Thanatos, the god of Death. Jason, the Robin that died and came back. Red Robin was combined with Athena, the goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy. Red Robin was the strategist and brain behind many missions of the Teen Titans. Robin was combined with Hybris, the goddess of hubris and violence. Robin had only recently learned to reign in his violent tendencies learned from his childhood. Constantine was attempting to reverse Circe's magic. After hours of work, he had finally found the spell to reverse the effects. Unfortunately, he was too exhausted to perform the spell that night. It was decided that he would cast the spell in the morning. While she wanted her allies back to normal, she would miss the amusing situation that Circe had put them in. She guessed she would just have to, as people say, keep her memories close, but the security tapes closer. 


End file.
